Interest of Two
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: The BAU and NCIS have to work together when the wives of several Navy officers appear dead. Gibbs and Hotch don't get along at the beginning. Will they be able to catch the killers, who have taken a special interest on two brunettes? Hotch/Prentiss, Tiva
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first crossover, yay for me! Haha, ok, time for the serious stuff. This fic takes place in the middle of season 7 for NCIS and for CM is set after "The Fight" (5x18). Pairings: Established Hotch/Emily, eventually Tiva.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the shows or characters, sadly. **

**Interest of Two**

Chapter 1

Dark and warm. What a beautiful night to do this, a man in the shadows thought as he watched the woman coming out of the supermarket. She always went shopping on Sunday.

Her routine never changed. Five days a week she drove her two male sons to school, then she returned to her house and waited until it was time to get them; sometimes she would run some diligences or visit a friend. Then Saturday would come and sometimes she'd put on an elegant dress to go to a function with her husband and the children stayed at home. And, finally, Sunday. That was a family day, they'd wake up late, eat meal together and then they would go to the mall or hang out at the park. Later, at night, the woman would get in her car and drive to the supermarket, where he could follow her closely.

He watched her as she put the bags she was carrying in the trunk of her car and closed it. It's time, he thought. He came out of his black car and walked over the clueless female who was rummaging in her purse for the keys.

He quietly stood behind her for a second and inhaled her scent. Lavender and strawberries. It was a pity that, soon, it'd be replaced by the scent of salt and oxide. But it would be worth it.

"Need help finding your keys, ma'am?"

* * *

**NCIS HQ**

"So, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. Have you written any more novels of the adventures of LJ Tibbs and his team?" Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo asked his partner.

"No, Tony, I haven't" McGee declared. He knew that whatever he said his colleague would tease him anyway.

"Oh, ho ho! You're having a writer's block! Again!" he laughed, getting up and walking over his friend.

"Tony, leave him alone. Maybe he does not want to write right now" Ziva David defended McGee. The senior field agent could sometimes be as annoying as a non-stop vuvuzela.

McGee smiled at Ziva in gratitude and turned back to his computer. Tony leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"The Deline case? That was a…month ago, right?" he asked to Ziva who moved closer to McGee's desk.

"Yes. The wife of Major General Patrick Deline was found dead in a dumpster, if I recall" she answered, "Why are you working on that case, McGee?"

The young agent looked at them and explained "We closed it and we didn't find the killer. Don't you find it weird? I mean, we never close a case until we solve it"

The other two nodded in agreement and Tony said "You're right. Gibbs never, ever, does that. Remember when we solved the case of the woman in the trunk of a car but a pedophile was on the loose? Gibbs didn't stop until the guy was caught*****. Do you think he's still on this one?"

Tim shook his head "I don't know. But…I found three cases identical to ours with a month between each of them. They were all investigated by NCIS but no one made the connection"

"What connection, McGee?" Gibbs' voice inquired as he climbed down the stairs.

"Uhh, remember the ca-?"

Gibbs interrupted him "I know which case. Just tell me what you think about it and the other cases"

"Well, all the four women were found in dumpsters near their houses, married to men related to the Navy, all brunettes, all reported missing, and they raped and killed with the same MO, so I believe we have a…"

"Serial killer" Ziva finished.

"Yeah" Gibbs said "And another woman was reported missing, yesterday"

* * *

**FBI Building, BAU**

The leader of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, Aaron Hotchner, was writing on some reports when Section Chief Strauss entered his office.

"Agent Hotchner" she greeted.

"Ma'am. May I help you with something?" he asked, putting his pen down.

She sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk "Yes. The Director just came to my office and ordered me to tell you that he needs this case solved as soon as possible" she handed him a folder.

Hotch opened it and read the file. "Judith Holt. Missing since yesterday late night. Matches with four NCIS cases, all unsolved. Her husband is Admiral Nicholas Holt, Chief of Naval Operations and Commandant of the Coast Guard?" he said with surprise.

Strauss nodded "Yes. And as you can see, the other four women were also married to important Navy and Marines officers"

"Why is my team being called? Shouldn't this be investigated by NCIS?"

"You and your team will help NCIS catch this killer. Directors of several agencies agreed it would be better if the BAU and NCIS worked together. Some are considering the possibility that it may be an indirect terrorist attack since he killed the wives and not the officers but they want to make sure it's not"

Hotch stood up from his chair with files in hand "Okay, then just let me inform the team and we'll head out in... ten minutes" he said, glancing at his watch.

Strauss nodded and left. Aaron picked up his ready bag and walked over the rail of the stairs "Guys" he called.

The heads of the team members turned to look at him. "What's up man?" Morgan asked.

"We have a case, we leave in ten. I'll tell you about it on our way to DC"

"Why did they send you the files?" JJ asked. Her job was to choose the cases that seemed more important at the time and brief the team.

"The Director came to Strauss and she came to me. He wants it solved as soon as possible" Hotch explained. Garcia gasped, damn this must be bad, she thought.

"Could you give us a hint of what we're investigating?" Dave asked, curious. If the Director ordered it then it had to be serious.

Hotchner sighed and looked down at his watch again "Okay. We're working with NCIS. Someone's killing women married to Navy officers on high ranks; they're all brunettes" his eyes focused on Emily for a moment "The unsub abducted another woman yesterday and she's the wife of Admiral Nicholas Holt"

"Wait" Reid said, recognizing the name "That's the Chief of Naval Operations and Commandant of the Coast Guard"

Hotch nodded "Yes. We need to hurry; he disposes of his victims two days after he takes them". With that, the whole team grabbed their go-bags and helped Garcia with her equipment, and quickly followed the unit chief into the elevator. They had no time to waste.

**A/N: So? Do you want me to continue? Drop a line, please.**

***: NCIS, Season 3 episode 13 "Deception".  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Purse on floor, boss, next to the driver's door" Tony announced as he lifted his camera and took a picture of the object. After Gibbs told them that another woman had been kidnapped they quickly grabbed their gear and headed straight to the abduction site.

"Whoever took her probably surprised her and she dropped it" Ziva said.

"Or it fell while she struggled" Gibbs added as he bended and looked at the left back tire "There's blood here" Ziva moved to his side and marked it after swabbing it.

Tony emptied the purse's content and threw the car keys and tossed them to McGee, "Open the trunk, probie"

The young agent clicked the button and the trunk of the Audi popped up. He moved some things around and then closed it as he shook his head "Just shopping bags and a tool box here, boss"

The bossman sighed in disappointment, he was hoping they would find something, "Okay, McGee go get the security footage from the supermarket's cameras, Ziva, check the entire parking lot; DiNozzo bag and tag everything you find"

The three agents nodded and left to perform their tasks. Gibbs watched them walk away for a moment and then turned to the security guard waiting for him and introduced himself "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, could you tell me, exactly, what happened?"

The man in the blue uniform nodded and scratched his head "Yeah, sure. I was doing my rounds around 11 PM and noticed the abandoned car so I got closer and saw the purse on the floor and the blood stain"

"How did you see the blood if it was dark?"

"Had a flashlight" the guard answered.

Gibbs glanced at the man's belt and wrote something on his pad "I don't see your flashlight now"

"What?" he said and looked down, his torch was missing "I must have left it inside the store when I went to inform the manager" he explained "Wait, are you thinking that I had something to do with this?"

"Show me the flashlight and we'll see"

The guard raised his hands "Hey, look. I will never do anything to Mrs. Holt. She is a good, sympathetic woman that comes here every Sunday for four years now. I don't have reasons to harm her. And ask that agent of yours to look for the flashlight and he'll find it. I'm not lying"

"Fine" Gibbs replied as he started to walk to where Ziva was kneeling down "Just stay in the country in case we need to contact you"

"Wasn't planning on leaving, sir" he said and left.

"Ziva" Jethro called "What did you find?"

The probationary agent looked up at him and showed him what she had on her hand "A high heel, it probably belongs to Mrs. Holt"

"Bag it" he ordered.

"Hey, boss!" Tony's voice said and they turned around to see him making his way towards them, McGee not far behind "I'm done! And the car is on its way to the garage"

"Here are the tapes" McGee said and lifted the discs he was carrying.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow.

"Finished" she responded.

"Then let's go" the leader added and they all walked towards the sedan and the NCIS truck.

* * *

The BAU team climbed up the stairs and entered Director Vance's office. They had made about one and a half hour from Quantico to the NCIS building. They reviewed the cases on their way there via phone but they haven't been fully informed about the last victim yet.

They were greeted by a black man "The BAU, I suppose?"

"Yes" Hotch answered and introduced everyone "I'm SSA Hotchner and these are SSAs Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan, Jareau, Dr. Reid, and our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia "

"A pleasure to meet you, though it'd had been better if the circumstances were different" Vance said.

Hotch nodded and asked "Where's the team we're working with?"

"They went to the latest crime scene but they should be back by now"

"Well, lead the way" Rossi said.

Vance nodded and walked out of his office followed closely by the FBI agents. As they walked they noticed a group of four persons arriving to the nearest bullpen, the one next to the stairs, and by the look on the Director of NCIS, that was the team they were working with.

"Agent Gibbs" Vance called the older man who looked confused at the people behind his director.

"Vance" he replied "Who are they?"

Hotch stepped forward and offered his hand "SSA Hotchner, I'm the head of the BAU"

"FBI?" the youngest male agent inquired.

"Yep. Behavioral Analysis Unit" Morgan answered "We're here to help you solve your current case"

"And you didn't tell me about this before because….?" Gibbs asked Vance.

"It didn't seemed necessary"

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but Hotch interrupted "As much as we want to hear your discussion with Director Vance we really need to get to work, the missing woman doesn't have much time"

"Did Hotch just make a sarcastic comment?" JJ whispered to Garcia.

"I think so" the redhead whispered back.

Hotchner and Gibbs stood glaring at each other and everybody backed away a little bit.

"Probie" Tony mumbled.

"What?" McGee answered not taking his eyes of the two superiors.

"This is gonna be good"

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short but still drop a line (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm glad you guys like this story so far. I'm actually amazed that I updated this soon but some of you asked for it so here it is! Enjoy and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, I really do.**

**Chapter 3 **

Gibbs stared at the FBI agent in front of him with anger. The dark haired man looked like he believed that he was in charge of everything. That was why he didn't like working with the FBI. They thought they were superior. Even Fornell, sometimes.

He heard someone telling something to someone else behind him, probably DiNozzo and McGee, but he ignored them, he was too busy glaring at agent…Hotchner? Whatever, he thought.

"Fine" Gibbs said "But I will lead the investigation"

Vance intervened "Actually, the BAU is leading it. The FBI Director and I agreed"

Gibbs looked at him "What! In which side are you!"

"Excuse me, agent Gibbs, but there are no sides here. Our only interest is finding that woman and catching the killer" Hotchner assured.

"Did I ask you?" he replied as he shot one of his best glares at him. He watched his jaw clench and his hands turned into fists. Gibbs did know how to piss off people.

He was expecting Hotchner to punch him, and the man did looked like he wanted to, but a brunette stepped forward, touched his arm, and met his eyes.

Gibbs observed the exchange intently. Hotchner's body seemed to relax. Those two had to be involved, otherwise how had the woman been able to calm him down so quickly without saying a word?

"Well," the older FBI agent broke the silence "I think we're good, Director, you can go" he said to Vance.

"Alright" Leon responded "I'll be in my office if you need anything" and he left.

"So…" Tony said awkwardly "What are your names?"

A black man walked towards him and shook his hand "I'm Derek Morgan; the skinny blonde over there is our media liaison, Jennifer Jareau; the blonde mama beside her is Penelope Garcia, out technical analyst. Then we have the 'genius' Dr. Reid; David Rossi, our oldest profiler—"

"Wait" McGee interrupted "THE David Rossi? The writer?"

The mentioned man approached him "In flesh and bones, kid"

"Yeah, okay" Morgan continued "You've already met agent Hotchner, so the only one left is Emily Prentiss, the pretty brunette next to the bossman"

"I see" Tony said eyeing the 'pretty brunette' and Ziva glared at him.

McGee came out of his amazement of being in the presence of one of his favorites authors and started to introduce his team "I- I'm Timothy McGee, that's Ziva David... you now who Gibbs is by now, and that's Anthony DiNozzo"

"Or Tony, if you prefer" he replied still looking at Prentiss.

"Hmmhmm" Gibbs cleared his throat making Tony look at him "Let's begin"

Hotch went to stand next to Rossi and Emily stood next to Tony, who looked pleased to have her beside him.

"We have five victims" Hotch started as he read a file "Miranda Kelmar married to Second Lieutenant James Kelmar; Veronica Wilson married to Lieutenant Chase Wilson; Erica Reggins married to Major Howard Reggins; Becky Peterson married to Captain Danny Peterson; and our missing wife, Judith Holt married to Admiral Nicholas Holt, Chief of Naval Operations and Commandant of the Coast Guard"

"The ranks of the husbands escalate with each murder" Rossi noted.

"He goes from the Navy to the Marine Corps and vice versa, he doesn't have a specific order" Gibbs observed.

"I think we should check the abductions places and dumpsites in the first place, see if there's anything similar between them" Reid said.

"And check the autopsy reports with Ducky" Ziva said.

"I can go through all the evidence with Abby, boss" McGee told Gibbs.

"Go, take the BAU tech with you" he responded and his agent left followed by Garcia.

"I can show Agent Prentiss the places the women were abducted" Tony quickly offered.

Hotch shot him a strange look but nodded "Take Morgan with you. Rossi, JJ and agent David go to the dumpsites; I'll stay here with Reid"

"You got it man" the black guy answered "C'mon" and the six agents got in the elevator.

"We'll go to see Ducky, he's our medical examiner" Gibbs explained "But first I have to make a phone call, it won't take long. Here, read these" he handed them a few files related to the case and left to the bathrooms.

He locked the door and pulled out his cell phone. He found the contact he was looking for and dialed him.

"_Fornell_" a man answered.

"Tobias" Gibbs replied "I need your opinion"

"_On what?_"

"Behavioral Analysis Unit"

"_Oh. Yeah, I heard about that. How are you getting along with them_?"

"Just talk, Tobias" Gibbs ordered.

"Well_, they're one of the best units we have. They're brilliant. You can trust them_"

"Right. What can you tell me about Hotchner?"

"_You already hate him aren't you? Wait, why am I asking? Of course you are. Listen, leave the man alone. He's had a tough year_"

"What happened? And don't come up with the 'I'm not in liberty to say' excuse"

"_It's none of my or your business, Gibbs, but I know you're gonna keep nagging so I'll tell you but don't tell to anyone else. He had this thing with a serial killer; the team caught him but he escaped on his first day in jail and a few… months later he stabbed agent Hotchner, in his apartment, nine times but he didn't kill him, he dropped him off at the hospital. But… then he went after his son and ex-wife, and he killed her. Hotchner arrived in time to save his son but he suffered a lot. He and the team were listening to Foyet, that was the killer's name, when he killed her. Gibbs I ask you, please, don't give him a bad time; he's better now, much better but still…_" Fornell said.

"Why do you believe he's better?" Gibbs asked.

"_Honestly, I don't know and don't need to know. I got to go but trust them. They're good at their jobs, the bests; they'll help you solve the case quicker than you would do it alone. And, don't mention what I told you. See ya_" and he hung up.

* * *

"So, ma'am, how you doing? I hope you're enjoying the hospitality" he said to the woman before him. She was tied to a chair; she had cuts on her arms, legs, and face. But the torture wasn't over yet.

**A/N: So? What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the shows because if I did JJ would never ever leave and Tony and Ziva would've got married by now xD**

**Author's Note: Yep, your favorite author is back! LOL Chapter 4! I'm so excited, this story has got very good comments and I just wanna thank all of you for the taking the time to read it.**

**Yeah, like the paragraph above this says, the Profiler's Choice CM Awards are getting started. I actually wanted to nominate this story on the Best Crossover category but then I read the guidelines and turns out I can't. Too bad. Hey, I'm not gonna pressure you guys to nominate or vote for me. Okay? It's your own and free choice. **

**Well, just got one more thing to say: Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

How she wished she wasn't the one there, watching him sharpen the knife that would probably be used on her. She wished that the man had chosen someone else. Wishing bad things to occur to other people was wrong, she was aware of that, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of there. She knew that if he let her go, it wouldn't be alive. The purple bruises and the bleeding wounds on her arms, legs, face, and torso told her that.

She wondered why this man had taken her, in the first place. What did he win by hurting women? Because she was sure she wasn't the first to be put under that torture.

"Ready for more?" he asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. He slowly walked towards her, knife in hand, and a mischievous grin adorning his face.

"Why are you doing this?" she said.

He stopped on his tracks. "Why? Hmm… let's say that this is my way of… entertaining myself"

"There's this thing called TV, THAT is entertaining"

He chuckled and kneeled down in front of her "TV has crime shows, right? But they're all fiction, no real adrenaline rushing through your veins while you watch the killers murder someone, right? The good guys always win there. May be that won't happen here. This, is so much better"

"Why me?" she backed away from him as she noticed the knife close to her body.

"I honestly don't know. But I think that was enough talking, don't you?" he smirked and quickly pinned her against the hard stone wall. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

* * *

"Ducky" Gibbs greeted as he walked into Autopsy followed closely by Hotch and Reid. After his call to Fornell he had returned to the bullpen and signaled the two FBI agents to go with him. Tobias told him to trust them, that they were good, but so was his own team. He wondered why Vance didn't let him handle this killer.

"Oh, Jethro, your timing is impeccable, as always!" the medical examiner said, putting down the chart and pen he was holding. "Well, would you like to introduce" he asked, noticing the two unfamiliar men behind his friend.

"Yeah. These are agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid"

"It's a pleasure. I'm Dr. Mallard but you can call me Ducky" he shook hands with both. "So you're a doctor" he said to Reid.

"Not that kind" Spencer quickly clarified "I have some PhDs, that's where the title comes from"

"How many? I mean, you're very young—"

"Duck" Gibbs called "Case"

"Oh, yes. We can continue our chat later, young man" he motioned the three of them to move to the table on which the latest victim had been lay after Gibbs called asking to pull her out of the freezer. "Becky Peterson. Her COD is exsanguination"

"She bleed out?" Hotch asked. That changed the MO; the other women died of asphyxiation

"Yes" Ducky responded, grabbing the victim's arms and them to the agents "She has several deep cuts on her wrists"

"Made by the killer" Gibbs implied.

"Actually, no. The cuts were made with hesitation and the angle suggests that she was the one who caused them"

"The UnSub forced her then" Reid stated. It was the only logical explanation.

"UnSub?" Gibbs inquired. Those profilers and their weird names.

"Unknown Subject" Hotch responded.

"Right…"

"She was badly tortured" the youngest agent pointed out as he looked at the body.

"Indeed" Ducky sighed "She has, I'd like a few but I cannot, a big amount of bruises and cuts all over her body. Like the other victims, she was raped. Two things that stand out are that this dear woman was not asphyxiated and, I found a peculiar mark on her thigh" he went to his desk and came back with a photograph of her upper leg. The image showed a burn mark but it was difficult to decipher it.

"It looks like a…" Reid said, observing the shape of the seemed familiar, he knew he'd seen that somewhere "… a letter of the Greek alphabet! Rho. It's and 'R'"

"According to the examiner of the other shift that performed the autopsies to the two first victims, they also had a strange burn mark on their thighs, and Erica Reggins did too" Ducky explained, passing them the pictures as he spoke.

"It's his signature" Hotch replied.

"Yeah, but they're all different" Gibbs added "May be it's a name or something"

"Hopefully, they'll give us leads" Reid said, still looking at the images. "On the first victim there is a 'L'; on the second, an 'E'; and the third has a 'M'. That gives us four letters of an incomplete word, or may be a phrase"

"And the only way to know the end of it is having more women murdered" Gibbs concluded.

"That's what we want to avoid" Hotch said. Yes, if they wanted to know what those letters meant they needed more victims. But that would take away the lives of innocent women, and they couldn't ask that.

"We need something else" Hotch declared.

"Well, then we need to wait for the others to return from their assignments" Gibbs responded.

* * *

"So… you live in Virginia?" Tony asked the brunette on the passenger seat next to him. Morgan was on the backseat reading a case file.

"Yeah" was all Prentiss responded.

"Big house, apartment, condo, or bunker?"

"Why would I live in a bunker?" she replied, turning her attention to him. Morgan chuckled but remained silent.

"I have no idea" the NCIS agent responded as he shrugged. "I'm just trying to make conversation. You guys don't talk that much"

"We're not here to socialize, you know"

"Nah, you're kidding. I thought this was the federal agencies' 'How to make friends' convention"

"Hey!—"

"Guys, stop it" Derek interrupted. "We're almost there"

"We had noticed that, Morgan" she said.

A couple of silent minutes later, the three agents arrived to the place the first victim, Miranda Kelmar, had been abducted.

"A 24/7 Laundromat. Perfect place to meet a stalker" Tony said as they entered.

Morgan looked at him "How come?"

"Well, first of all, I suppose that crazy people come here to do laundry; second, normal people tend to talk to the crazy ones while they're waiting for their clothes and stuff; and third, the front wall is all made of glass and there is a café in front so the crazy dude could just sit there and stalk her"

"Excellent deduction, man" Derek replied as the two of them followed Emily to the counter.

Tony grinned "Always". He eyed Prentiss and asked "Why is your lovely friend so cold at me?"

"Em? Oh, well, she may not respond to your flirty phrases because she's taken"

"By who?"

Morgan chuckled and shook his head "It's not my place to tell, and if I do tell, she'll kick my ass"

"Really?" DiNozzo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah"

"Could you please stop talking about me and do your jobs?" a female voice said.

"Sure" they responded.

"Excuse me" Emily said to the man reading a magazine behind the desk "Have you seen this woman here before?" she showed him Miranda's photo.

The middle aged man put the GSM magazine down "Mrs. Kelmar, yeah. She came here once a week to wash her beddings. I've been asked the same before, who are you?"

"FBI" Morgan answered.

"I'm not" Tony intervened "I'm from NCIS. My agency is the one that interviewed you"

"Yeah, and like I said before, I don't know if she talked to anyone, and I didn't see anything suspicious" the man replied and sank back into his chair.

"Oh, someone's cranky" Tony commented.

"Man, don't start" Morgan warned "We should go"

"Yeah, you should" the man agreed.

"Dude, you should stop reading those magazines and start sleeping. Crankiness is not welcomed in the United States" Tony said.

"Okay, we're leaving" Prentiss announced and pushed Tony towards the exit. The last thing they needed was being attacked by a pissed off magazine reader.

* * *

"You don't have to worry, you know" Rossi said to Ziva as they got off the sedan and walked to their last dumpsite.

"Excuse me?" the Israeli asked.

"You don't have to worry about agent DiNozzo flirting with Prentiss" he explained.

"Ah…how… I am not worried, or jealous, or anything"

JJ placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't try to deny it. Profilers notice everything"

"… Fine… but how can you be sure that he does not…"

"Like her?" the media liaison finished for her.

Dave chuckled "Every time he talked to her he kept looking your way. He wants you to be jealous. Don't let 'im win"

"You can pair yourself up with Morgan" JJ suggested.

Ziva smiled. The black was good looking. "Well, he certainly is—"

"Ookay, before you two start chatting about how hot he is, let's get back on business" Rossi interrupted.

"Okay, old man, let's search a dumpster full of dirty trash" JJ said and walked towards the mentioned object.

"So, Becky Peterson was found here a month ago" Ziva began "She had no ID with her and she was only wearing her underwear"

"The UnSub wanted her humiliated even in her death, then" Rossi asserted.

"Yes…" Ziva replied. UnSub? She would ask later. "We searched the dumpster and surrounding area but we found nothing"

"Hey, guys" JJ called from behind a pair of boxes.

"What's up?"

"Come here"

"What is it?" Rossi asked as he moved to where his co-worker was standing.

"I've seen that" JJ answered, pointing at a sheet of paper stuck on one of the boxes.

"I have too, at the first dumpsite but it was done with a yellow marker, I just ignored it" Ziva added. She pulled out a pair of gloves and took the paper. "This wasn't here a month ago"

"Then the killer left it after you were here, but why?" Rossi said. What did a smiley face drawn with blood mean?

**A/N: Interesting, right? Yeah, the GSM magazine, woo. Haha, LOL. Reviews are love for me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Chapter 5, guys! I'm so happy! **

**I haven't forgotten about this story, I had exams so that's why I couldn't post but those are over, wooo! And, yeah, I know JJ's leaving this week, I'm gonna cry while I watch the episode, yep, but she's not leaving in this fic! Yay! Ok, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Forget it. Neither of them is mine, I just borrowed them to have some fun. Oh, and I don't own Starbucks either.**

**Chapter 5**

Abby Sciuto was having a great time. She and the FBI tech, Penelope Garcia, had been talking since McGee introduced her.

"Oh my God! And what happened after the FBI caught you?" she asked, excited. The redheaded was telling her how she got her hacker skills.

"Well, they—" Garcia started but was interrupted by McGee.

"Abby, Gibbs could walk in anytime and we don't have anything" he said while he watched the surveillance videos again.

"We do! Is not the best thing ever but be positive, McGee! And, remember, Gibbs and I have telepathic powers. The moment we have something Gibbs will—"

"Abbs, what do you've got?" Jethro asked as he stepped into the lab with Reid and Hotch behind him.

"Gibbs, no! Not yet! Go get some coffee and then come back!"

"Told you so" McGee coughed.

"Tim, don't start" Abby warned and shot him an angry look.

"Gibbs, really, come back late—oh, who are they?" she said, looking at the people behind her leader "Wait, don't tell me. The dark haired is SSAIC Aaron Hotchner and the other one is Dr. Spencer Reid. Am I right?" Abby looked at her new friend for and answer.

"Yup" Garcia responded.

"It's nice to meet you" Reid said as he waved at the goth.

"Abby!"

"Gibbs!"

"What do you've got?" he asked again.

"I've got a half empty Caf-Pow!" the forensic answered, grabbed the mentioned object, and shook it in front of his face.

"About the case" Hotch spoke for the first time.

Abby looked at him "We don't have anything. That's why I brought up the Caf-Pow subject"

"We do have something" Garcia intervened "It won't help the case as much as you guys want to but, hopefully, we'll get something else soon"

McGee stood up "The high heel Ziva found at the parking lot does belong to Mrs. Holt"

"The surveillance feed it's pretty lame but it shows Judith Holt, A.K.A. Victim Number 5, arriving and then coming out of the supermarket. A guy all dressed in black, including a ski mask, appears from an angle the camera doesn't cover, he stands behind Mrs. Holt for a second and then he covers her mouth with a cloth; she fights back and he hits her" Garcia explained as she popped the video on the computer screen.

"The blood found near the tire is Mrs. Holt, and I couldn't find any fingerprints or transfers on the car; though I don't know why I'd find anything since the guy didn't touch the Audi but—nevermind" Abby said seeing the look her silver haired fox was sending her.

Hotch crossed his arms over his chest "Garcia could you tell the height of the UnSub using the image from the video?"

"You can bet I can, bossman, just give a few minutes and you'll have it" the Tech assured.

"Start now"

"We need the other to come back" Reid commented while Garcia began calculating.

"Well, you don't have to wait much 'cuz the Three Musketeers are back!" Tony's voice announced and the NCIS and FBI agents entered.

"Yay!" Abby said, eyeing the two unfamiliar SSAs. "You must be Emily Prentiss" she assumed as she shook hands with the woman eagerly. The she turned to Morgan and added "And you, you are the chocolate God, Pen here, told me about. Nice to meet you" she smiled at him. Abby loved meeting new people.

Morgan and Prentiss smiled at her "Nice to meet you too"

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked.

"Second victim, Veronica Wilson was abducted when coming out of a restaurant. The manager and employees remembered her; she ate there once a week with a man that wasn't Lt. Chase. She probably was having an affair. We got the name: Hugh Robins. He paid with credit card" Morgan said.

Tony continued "Third victim, Erica Reggins, taken when she was getting into her car after drinking a coffee at Starbucks. According to the two guys that work there, she always stopped to grab some coffee after her painting lessons but they didn't saw who took her. So we went over her "school" and it was closed. Apparently, they don't open on Saturday"

"And, Becky Peterson, kidnapped at the mall. She was returning a skirt that ended up not fitting her. We checked the security feed but it only showed a man in a black hoodie, pants, and a ski mask. Nothing definitive" Emily finished. They had skipped victim number one and they would soon ask about her.

Hotch was the one who asked the question "What about Miranda Kelmar?"

"Uhh, yeah, about that…" Tony said, looking at his feet.

"Agent DiNozzo made the guy in charge angry" Morgan replied.

"He was already cranky" Tony said as an excuse.

Emily looked at him "But you didn't have to tell him that. He was ready to kick you, and us, out of there the moment you spoke!"

"My mouth says what my brain thinks! I can't control it!"

"Hey!" Gibbs said to shut them up.

"We'll go visit him again, tomorrow" Hotch stated "Agent Gibbs and I"

Gibbs nodded in agreement and then moved over DiNozzo and slapped the back of his head.

"Thanks, boss" Tony said, rubbing his head.

"Okay…" Reid mumbled as he watched the weird exchange. Why would he hit him? "We need JJ, Rossi, and—"

"We're here, Spence" the media liaison of the BAU replied and the three missing agents walked in.

"Hi!.." Abby started but Gibbs shot her a look that clearly said 'Save that for later, Abbs, or no Caf-Pow for you' so she closed her mouth.

"We have something" Rossi announced.

"We found them at the first and last dumpsite" Ziva explained as she pulled the pieces of paper out of her bag and handed them to Hotch and Gibbs.

"The smiley face drawn with the marker went unnoticed by us until JJ found the bloody one at the last place, so we went back to get it" Rossi continued. The drive from the last dumpsite to the first one took them almost an hour. They had arrived at NCIS sometime after noon and it was almost midnight.

"Do the smileys mean he knows we're here and he's taunting us?" Garcia asked as she moved away from her computer. "I'm done calculating the height. He's 5 foot and 9 and half inches"

"Yeah. Both papers were left sometime in these two days; they're not dirty enough to suggest that they've been there for a long time" Rossi replied.

"But going from markers to blood indicate that he's confident, sure of what he's doing" Ziva added.

Hotch stood in silence for a moment. They were getting in trouble. "Did you find anything else?"

"No. Those were the only similitudes with the exception that the dumpsters were all near the victims' houses" JJ responded.

"We need to talk to the people that knew them" McGee said "May be they could give us something"

"It's almost midnight, we can't go now" Tony commented.

"But the UnSub will kill Mrs. Holt tomorrow, it's his MO. We would be wasting time" Abby replied.

"You wanna go wake them up?"

Reid stepped in "Actually, most adults don't go to bed until past midnight, and if they do go to bed before, they don't fall asleep right away but—"

"We'll go tomorrow" Gibbs cut him and left the room. The NCIS team shrugged and followed their leader.

"Hey, Ziva, do you want a ride home?" Tony asked, putting his arm around his colleagues' shoulders.

"Why would I want a ride home, Tony?" she answered, pushing his arm away and trying to sound uninterested.

"If I recall correctly, yesterday you said that your car wasn't working, and Abby drove you here today"

"Fine" she said quickly, a smile forming on her face.

"Really?" Tony asked surprised. She'd given in very fast, not Ziva like. "Okay"

"Well, I guess we should leave too" Morgan said and made his way toward the elevator and the others followed him.

* * *

The BAU team was staying in a hotel near the NCIS building. They parked their SUVs, checked in, and went straight to their rooms.

Hotch was sitting on his bed, reading a case file, with sweat pants and a blue t-shirt on. The bathroom door opened and Emily made her way to bed.

"Hey, we're supposed to rest" she said to him, taking the file out of his hands and putting it on the nightstand.

"We have nothing" he complained as he turned off the lamp beside the bed and put his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"So? I'm sure we'll get something tomorrow. Why are you so eager to close this case?"

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah. We all are" she replied, tucking her head under his chin.

Hotch sighed "They look like you"

"What?" Emily said, pulling away "You don't need to worry, honey. I'm here, with you, and I'm not planning on going anywhere"

"I know" he said, his hand running up and down her arm "And what about that DiNozzo guy? He was flirting with you the entire time"

Emily chuckled "You're jealous? He doesn't even like me. He likes agent David, duhh" she laughed again.

"What?"

"You're very cute when you're jealous" she responded and moved to hide under the sheets.

Hotch started tickling her "Oh, am I?" then he uncovered her face and leaned in to kiss her.

"Yep" she murmured against his lips and giggled as he kissed his way down her neck "but you're my cute jealous guy"

* * *

"You did not have to walk me to my door, Tony, though it is very nice of you" Ziva said while she and DiNozzo stopped in front of her apartment door. He had insisted on walking her there and she just couldn't refuse.

"Not a problem, Zi" he responded as he watched her open her door. How could she look so good at that time of the day when he surely looked like crap?

"Well, thanks" she said, entering and turning around to say goodbye.

"Goodnight" he replied and started walking away.

"Wait" she called him "I… do you like her?"

Tony turned around and asked with a smile "Who?"

"Agent Prentiss"

He laughed "No"

"Then why where you… oh… " she said. So Rossi and JJ were right.

"Why? Were you jealous?" he asked, moving closer.

"… No" she hesitated.

"You were" he smiled, he was now inches away "What? You want me all for yourself"

Ziva shook her head but it was too late. Tony had already closed the distance between and his lips were on hers. She wanted to pull away, well her brain told her to but her elevated heartbeats didn't let her hear it. And she didn't care at all. His hands were now on her waist, pushing the hem of her blouse away, and he was pushing them through her threshold and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Judith Holt was sitting in the dark, alone. Dry blood stains covered her body and underwear. How could the man be so mean? He was crazy. He was going to kill her, soon. Every positive thought that had been in her mind was gone now.

The door across the room slowly opened and the man responsible of all her suffering walked in and crouched before her.

"Tomorrow's the big day" he said, an excited grin on his face. "It's gonna be good…" he caressed her cheek "… for me"

He stood up and left the room, leaving a scared woman behind.

**A/N: I like this chapter. It was entertaining to write. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Oh, look! An update!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet, anyways *evil grin* Alright, who am I kidding, it's never gonna happen… And I'm no profiler, so if something's weird you know why.**

Chapter 6

"Not a word, Tony" Ziva told the agent next to her.

"Oh, c'mon" he replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders; they were in the elevator so nobody would notice his action. "Do you actually believe I'm gonna go telling everybody about our night activities?"

"It has only been one _activity_" she said and shrugged his arm off.

Tony gave her one of his trade mark smirks and leaned forward to whisper in her ear "Really? And here I was thinking we did it twice. Hmm, maybe it was a very long one"

Ziva rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully just as the doors opened and it was time to act professionally; after all, they still had a killer to catch.

With a slow pace they walked towards their desks, only to find them occupied by Dr. Reid and McGee. Considering the bags that were beginning to form under their eyes, they had been there since early morning.

"Dr. Reid, you look like you haven't slept and I believe your team left the same time we did" Ziva said to the young man sitting at her desk.

"We did, Agent David, but Garcia and Abby called not two hours later and told us they had something" the mentioned doctor answered.

Ziva went to sit on Gibbs' chair and was about to ask what they had found when Tony spoke.

"Oh McGoo, you do realize you have your own desk, don't you?"

Tim rolled his eyes "Yes, Tony, I do. I nee-"

"Great! Just checking!" DiNozzo interrupted and walked over his partner's desk "So, what could Elf Lord be doing on my computer that he can't do on his? Oh wait, McPerv, don't tell you're watching what I think you're watching in the middle of the bullpen with FBI agents around!"

"Tony" McGee tried to warn him and glanced at Ziva, who had a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"No, no, Timmy! We have a case! An important one! You should be working!"

"Why don't you follow your own advice then, Agent DiNozzo?" a voice, that could only belong to Hotchner, said.

McGee attempted to hide his grin as his fellow turned to face not only Hotchner but Gibbs too. He wondered how he always managed to get caught saying or doing something he shouldn't be.

Tony met the famous glare of the BAU leader and quickly tore his eyes away, a nervous smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I was- just- about to do that. Good morning" he managed to say and sat down at McGee's desk, not wanting to give Hotchner a reason to distrust him, especially after receiving those scary glares when he had been flirting with Agent Prentiss.

The man gave him a sharp nod and went to talk to Dr. Reid.

"Gibbs" Ziva called, her eyes going through some files that had been sitting on top of her boss' desk. "What did Abby and Garcia find?"

"It's not what they found but what they got" was the silver haired man's response and before he could continue, his senior field agent spoke.

"What do you mean, boss?"

"I was getting there, DiNozzo… The girls stayed later than all of us and just before they left, and envelope was delivered to Abby"

"It contained a message and a CD, a video" McGee completed, his fingers pressing keys rapidly.

"The video. It's about Judith Holt, isn't it?" Ziva asked.

"That's what we think" Rossi's voice answered as he came strolling down the hall with Morgan. "We can't see the woman's face clearly. The ladies are working on it as we speak"

"What does the message say?" the Israeli asked.

Gibbs looked at McGee and nodded.

"Yes, boss" he replied and made a picture of the letter they'd received appear on the screen.

"_Glad to see I caught the attention of two agencies._

_Maybe with the extra help you'll manage to find me._

_Has the FBI found more evidence than you, NCIS? Are they more capable than you?_

_I left four lovely women for you, but, apparently, you never made the connection._

_So the profilers had to intervene. Maybe the big men thought they were more competent than you. _

_Oh well, good luck ladies and gentlemen_." Tony read out loud.

"He knows you are here" McGee told the profilers.

Tony snorted "Thanks for stating the obvious"

"Actually" they heard someone say "What I believe agent McGee was trying to say is, how did he find out?"

The group turned just in time to see JJ and Prentiss put several cups of coffee down and take off their coats.

"I've kept the media at bay; they know something's going on but not exactly what" JJ added as she distributed the beverages among the agents.

"Could he be watching us?" Ziva inquired, looking outside the window.

"Possibly" Gibbs answered.

"I don't think so" Reid said, his eyes focused on an inexistent point between the screen and the floor.

"Why? We can't disregard that possibility" Tony said.

"That possibility is highly improbable"

"Why?"

"Because of the timing" Hotch answered, crossing his arms while glancing at the message on the plasma, "We arrived around noon, half an hour later we all separated, and didn't return until late night. He spends the entire two days with the victims; otherwise he'd dispose of them three, or even four, days after the abduction. He has no time to come and see who's investigating his murders, least time to do his research and find out which agencies we belong to."

"And he wouldn't care either" Emily said.

Noticing the confused looks the NCIS team was giving them, Morgan stepped forward, "He's a sexual sadist. The state the bodies are found and the way we saw him, in the video, torture them, prove it. Like Hotch said, he doesn't need to come here or follow us. He wants to spend every minute with his victim"

"But if he doesn't leave her side, or wherever they're at… how did he manage to send us the letter and video?" McGee asked.

""He didn't" Rossi replied, his eyes narrowing as he realized what everything they had discussed meant, " he has a-"

"Partner" Gibbs finished for him.

* * *

He swiftly walked towards the van across the street, in front of the car. His eyes calmly glanced around the area every ten steps, searching for any police men doing their rounds.

He spotted a few coming out of a coffee shop down the street. None of them had cups in their hands but one seemed to be chewing the last bite of his food. Early lunch break, apparently. They didn't look like a threat.

Finally, he reached the white vehicle. Tapping thrice on the window, he waited until he heard the locks being opened and got in.

"You ready?" the man at the wheel asked him.

"When am I not, brother?" he responded with a smirk.

The other chuckled "True. What did you find?"

"Names and looks" he said "The members of the NCIS team are: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Timothy McGee, and they have a forensic analyst called Abigail Sciuto. There's also Doctor Donald Mallard, autopsy. They're really close. Their director is Leon Vance.

Now, the BAU: Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Doctor Spencer Reid, media liaison Jennifer Jareau, and technical analyst Penelope Garcia. They, too, are very close. Like a family"

"I believe Gibbs and Hotchner are the team leaders. Am I right?"

"Yup"

"Did they receive our little gift?"

"Of course"

He smiled and started the engine "You said you found 'looks'. Care to share?"

"Gladly. Each team has a brunette, both very pretty. Ziva David and Emily Prentiss."

The other man grinned "Do you think one of them will come?"

"Oh, I'm sure" he replied and looked at the unconscious woman on the back of the van "After all, we are giving them more evidence"


End file.
